


Drabble Collections?

by Drakaina_amore64



Series: Drabble Challenge 2021 [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pole Dancing, Whump, drabble prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles and ficlets that were sent in as prompts for a challenge on Tumblr.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Ruffnut Thorston, Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Eret/Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Tuffnut Thorston, Viggo Grimborn/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Drabble Challenge 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Take off your shirt - Tuffcup

The baby dragon raised its head warily as Hiccup and Tuffnut approached slowly. It was clear that the dragon hunters had raided these nests - capturing the adult dragons while leaving the babies to fend for themselves. This particular one was in bad shape and definitely required medical care. 

They had to get it back to Dragon’s Edge to assess it further. 

“Take off your shirt,” Hiccup said, holding his hand out. Tuffnut blinked, looking down at his dark grey tunic. 

“You mean this shirt?” he asked. 

Hiccup turned, an exasperated look on his face. “No, I meant the one in your hut - of course I mean that one.”

“Shouldn’t we go back to the hut first-“

“It’s to wrap the baby dragon up in, Tuffnut! Hiccup exclaimed, cheeks turning a bright shade of red. 

“Ohhh,” Tuffnut replied. He pulled at the hem of his tunic, lifting it up and over his head to reveal the toned stomach underneath. He threw it over to Hiccup, who caught it and quickly bent over to wrap the baby dragon up


	2. I bet you can't go 24 hours without cussing - Hiccstrid

**I bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing**

“Bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing,” Hiccup challenged, his eyes twinkling with humour. Astrid glared at him from where she sat on the floor, sweeping up the remains of what had been their dinner. She had tripped over Toothless’s tail fin while carrying the steaming bowl over to the table, resulting in a rather colourful array of curse words to fall from her mouth. After making sure she hadn’t burnt herself, Hiccup burst out laughing at her little outburst. 

“I bet I could,” Astrid grumbled back, her jaw set stubbornly. Her reply only made Hiccup laugh more. 

Almost 23 hours later, Astrid was feeling rather proud of herself. She had not uttered one curse word since Hiccup’s little challenge the previous night and was looking forward to telling him that she had succeeded. With a smug smile, she headed towards their hut, trudging through the thick snow. She almost made it up the stairs when suddenly her foot slipped and she ended up rolling down into a pile of snow at the bottom. 

“ARGH!! Son of…” she clapped a hand over her mouth as Hiccup appeared at the door, glancing down at her with concern. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, carefully making his way down the icy stairs to where she still laid in the snow. She nodded, accepting his offer to help her up. “I was surprised I didn’t hear you cursing.” 

Despite the dull pain in her back, Astrid grinned. “I told you I could do it.”


	3. I'm a lucky girl, I'll admit that - Vigstrid

**I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that**

Astrid gasped when she opened the velvet box, revealing a rather expensive looking pendant. She took it out carefully, holding it in her palm. The chain was pure gold - a solitaire diamond in the centre. 

Speechless, she raised her eyes to meet Viggo’s who was looking at her expectantly - fingers laced together on the tabletop. 

“T- thank you - it’s beautiful,” she said in awe. No one had ever given her such a beautiful and expensive gift before. 

He smiled at that, rising out of his seat to move behind her. “May I?” he asked, hand outstretched for the pendant. Astrid nodded, handing it to him and turning to face forwards so that he could sweep her unbound hair to the side - allowing him to do the necklace up from where he stood behind her. The diamond felt cold and heavy on her bare skin, causing her to swallow thickly while he returned to his seat. “I must say it suits you,” he remarked, lifting his champagne glass to take a sip.

Astrid put extra effort into smiling, knowing it was important not to let herself be distracted considering she was sitting with one of the biggest criminals the spy agency had ever dealt with. “I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that,” she said, reaching over to trail her fingers lightly over the top of his hand. Viggo wiped his mouth on the handkerchief, looking pleased at her comment. But his rather wicked smile made her wonder if she was the one being played. 


	4. Stand aside and watch a pro - Hiccstrid

**Step aside and watch a pro**

Astrid gave Hiccup a coy smile as he brushed past her, watching as he gripped the pole with one hand and spun around, pulling himself upwards so that he clung to the pole in mid air. She tried not to look impressed - didn’t want to give him that satisfaction, not yet anyway. But she failed, mouth dropping open, when he tipped downwards and gracefully readjusted himself to come into a basic revert. She had spent the last hour trying to perfect that move and then Hiccup had sauntered over, telling her to step aside and watch a pro. But then what did she expect? He was certainly one of the best pole dancers at the club and she was only just beginning. 

He grinned at her, still hanging upside down like it was no big deal. Rolling her eyes, Astrid walked up to him, kneeling so that her face was aligned with his. The smug grin that had been on his face slowly disappeared, green eyes searching hers as he tilted his head upwards as hers came down. Their lips moved in a slow, sensual kiss, her hands cradling his head as he still clung to the pole.

“Okay I admit it - you are definitely a pro,” she told him when they finally broke apart. 


	5. Teach me how to play - Hicreststrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Teach me how to play

“Eret! You know when someone asks you to teach them how to play - you’re not supposed to teach them our tricks on how to win,” Hiccup grumbled, arms folded across his bare chest as he and Eret watched Astrid rake in her winnings. They had promised to teach her how to play poker after she had come home to them playing last week. After a few practice games of teaching Astrid the basics, Hiccup and Eret decided she was ready for a proper round - one that had somehow evolved into strip poker. Though it seemed that all Eret’s tips had helped her win and now they sat clad in their boxers, watching as she counted her winnings smugly. Unlike them, she was still mostly dressed, looking rather happy with herself at her first successful game. 

“Okay - lesson learned,” Eret chuckled. 

Astrid laughed, patting them both on the leg. “Thanks for teaching me how to play - or should I say, how to win?”

“Eret! You know when someone asks you to teach them how to play - you’re not supposed to teach them our tricks on how to win,” Hiccup grumbled, arms folded across his bare chest as he and Eret watched Astrid rake in her winnings. They had promised to teach her how to play poker after she had come home to them playing last week. After a few practice games of teaching Astrid the basics, Hiccup and Eret decided she was ready for a proper round - one that had somehow evolved into strip poker. Though it seemed that all Eret’s tips had helped her win and now they sat clad in their boxers, watching as she counted her winnings smugly. Unlike them, she was still mostly dressed, looking rather happy with herself at her first successful game. 

“Okay - lesson learned,” Eret chuckled. 

Astrid laughed, patting them both on the leg. “Thanks for teaching me how to play - or should I say, how to win?” 


	6. I had a dream about you - Ruffstrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I had a dream about you

Astrid glanced up at Ruffnut, eyebrows raised at her comment as she lowered her newly sharpened axe. “Is that so?” she asked. “I’m scared to ask what it was about.”

Ruffnut’s grin widened. “Oh it’s nothing scary. I could even show you how it went if you wanted?”

Astrid looked apprehensive for a moment, but then shrugged, obviously having nothing better to do now that her axe was sharpened. Ruffnut beckoned for her to stand up and she did so, looking even more wary. Ruffnut’s grin turned even more mischievous as she moved closer to a surprised Astrid, planting her lips firmly on the other blonde while her hands came up to cup either side of her face. She felt Astrid go rigid for a moment before relaxing. 

Ruffnut pulled away and almost laughed at the expression on Astrid’s face. Her blue eyes were wide, mouth open in what could only be shock as she tried to assess what had just happened. “Yeah, dream Astrid had that exact look on her face as well,” Ruffnut sniggered. “And that was just the beginning of the dream.” 


	7. I had a dream about you - Vigstrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I had a dream about you

Viggo paused in the doorway upon hearing Astrid’s words, turning back towards her with a blank expression. “And what was this dream about exactly?” he asked silkily, folding his hands behind him. 

Astrid swallowed under his intense gaze and looked down at her hands. Was it a good idea to tell him? 

“I - I dreamt of us,” she murmured, cheeks flushing pink as she remembered the exact details of the dream. Viggo hummed, walking over slowly until he towered over her, his hand tilting her chin so that she looked up into his dark eyes. 

“Of us you say? I’m curious to know how this dream went?” he chuckled. Astrid gave a small smile in return, hands fidgeting slightly at his closeness. She knew it was just a dream, that she was silly for even mentioning it, but part of her couldn’t help but wonder what the reality of it would be like. 

“How about I show you instead?” 


	8. Well excuse me for falling in love with you! - Snotlout and Fishlegs (Thor Bonecrusher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Well excuse me for falling in love with you

Snotlout tiptoed after Thor Bonecrusher, quickly hiding behind one of the huts when the larger man whirled around. “I know you are following me tiny, human! What do you want?” he boomed, causing Snotlout to cringe and come out from his hiding place. Thor Bonecrusher was his hero - his creation, Snotlout couldn’t understand why he didn’t want to be around him. 

“Well  _ excuse _ me for falling in love with you!” Snotlout exclaimed. “I created you - the perfect hero. You’re my idol!” He knew he sounded desperate, pathetic even, but he just wanted to be near him. 

Thor Bonecrusher dismissed his comments with a wave of his hand, snorting. “Thor Bonecrusher does not engage in petty romances. I am a warrior! Not some Romeo character.” 

Snotlout's face fell, shoulders slumping with defeat as Thor Bonecrusher left him standing there alone. “Note to self - next time I bring back Thor Bonecrusher, make sure to include loving Snotlout,” he muttered as he walked back to find the others. 


	9. Prompt - We could get struck by lightning and you want to kiss in the rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We could get struck by lightning and you want to kiss in the rain?

Viggo grimaced as he stepped in the puddle, the water flooding through his rather expensive shoes and into his socks. He glanced up at the stormy sky with irritation. The rain and the impending thunderstorm had put a damper on his lunch plans and he was not happy - even more so now that his shoes and socks were wet. 

The plan was to meet his girlfriend, Astrid, for a romantic picnic in the park. She had grown tired of the expensive restaurants and asked for something a little more casual - hence the picnic. 

He came to the entrance of the park, scowling when the sound of thunder boomed overhead.  _ Great _ , he thought angrily. He saw Astrid up ahead, standing under the shelter of a large tree and looking around expectantly. Viggo held up a hand in greeting and she waved, smiling as he came to stand under the tree with her. She was soaked to the bone, teeth chattering so he pulled her close in an attempt to warm her.

“So much for our picnic, huh?” she smiled and he huffed in reply, frowning when she got up on her tiptoes, searching for a kiss. 

“We could get struck by lightning, and you want to kiss in the rain?” he asked, amusedly. Astrid just hummed, brushing her lips against his until Viggo rolled his eyes, pulling her into a deeper kiss.


	10. If you die, I’m going to kill you - Ruffnut and Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - If you die, I’m going to kill you

Hiccup crouched behind the rock, peeking around the corner to check if the coast was clear before beckoning Ruffnut over. She crawled over the dry grass, pressing herself against the rock to remain hidden. They could still hear the Dragon Hunter’s in the distance - meaning they couldn’t make a run for it - not yet anyway. 

Hiccup turned to face her. “I’ve got a plan,” he whispered. 

Ruffnut nodded. “Okay genius, what’s the plan?” 

Hiccup scratched behind his head, giving her a sheepish look. “I’ll distract them while you make a run for it. Go back to others and get help - tell Astrid to attack from the right, not the left in case those captured dragons are caught in the crossfire.”

Ruffnut snorted. “You said you had a  _ plan _ , not a death wish!”

“It’s the only way we can save those dragons and get off this island. I’ll be fine.”

Ruffnut blinked, refusing to move until she sighed, knowing there would be no changing his mind. “If you die, I’m going to  **kill** you!” she told him angrily.

“If I’m dead - you wouldn’t be able -“

“Then I’ll bring you back to life just so I can kill you again!”

Hiccup gave her a lopsided smile, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Deal. Now on the count of three, you make a run for it.”


	11. Stop looking at me like that, weirdo - Heather, Ruffnut and Tuffnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop looking at me like that, weirdo.

Heather breathed a sigh of relief, lying back in the pile of furs that served as her temporary bed. She’d had to relocate from Astrid’s hut after it became awkward with Hiccup’s midnight visits - her hands could only muffle so much noise. So now she lay in the twins hut, on the floor beside their hammocks as they each snored rather loudly. But that didn’t bother her half as much as the sounds of ecstasy, and not near as awkward. Heather closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep, completely oblivious to what she would be waking up to the next morning. 

“Oh...oh yeah that’s the spot right there,” Tuffnut moaned and Ruffnut hummed in reply, whispering something that Heather didn’t quite catch as she groggily came out of her sleep. 

“Keep going...right there...uh, yes...harder,” Tuffnut urged, causing Heather’s eyes to widen. What exactly were they doing? Curious, she sat up to see Tuffnut sitting on Ruffnut’s hammock, her hands low and hidden by the furs. 

“What are you doing?” she asked suddenly, causing the startled twins to freeze and look at her shocked expression. 

“Ruffnut is giving me a foot massage, duh. What did you think we were doing?” Tuffnut asked with a frown. Heather looked slightly abashed for a moment, heat rising in her cheeks to turn them a shade of pink when she realised that she had assumed that they were doing...other activities. 

“I uh, um...I,” she stuttered, looking everywhere but into the eyes of the twins who were watching her amusedly, clearly holding back their laughter. “Just...I...stop looking at me like that, weirdos!” She got up and quickly scampered out of the hut, the sounds of their laughter following her. 


	12. Can I be of assistance? Eret and Tuffnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I be of assistance?

Tuffnut grunted, tugging at the cart in front of him with every ounce of strength he could muster. But it was no use, the wheels were bogged in the mud, making it impossible to move. Frustrated, Tuffnut kicked the cart, yelping when the result was a throbbing toe. He was so focused on the pain that he didn’t even hear Eret come up behind him.

Eret cleared his throat. “Can I be of assistance?” 

Tuffnut whirled around, still holding his foot as he assessed the newest member of the dragon riders. His sister was infatuated with this man. Fawning over his perfect hair and large, bulging muscles - which ironically, happened to be exactly what Tuffnut needed. 

Tuffnut moved back, allowing him to approach the cart. “Yeah I don’t know, this cart is pretty stuck - maybe we should just leave it here. Maybe Astrid won’t even notice it missing,” Tuffnut suggested while folding his arms. 

Eret bent over to inspect the wheels. “No need,” he replied, placing two hands underneath the cart and lifting it with a grunt. The wheels dislodged, allowing him to drag it forwards until it was clear of the mud. Tuffnut’s mouth fell open, arms falling to his sides as he watched Eret move the cart as though it weighed little more than a yak. Suddenly, a familiar tingly feeling broke him out of his trance and he looked down to see his erection springing to life. He quickly angled himself away from Eret, willing the bulge to disappear before the other man noticed. It was no use though, it just continued throbbing - begging for a release. 

“Tuffnut? Are you coming?” Eret asked from behind him. 

Tuffnut pretended to admire a bush in front of him, not wanting to turn around and let Eret see just how relieved he was with his assistance. “No - that’s okay. I’ll just meet you back there.” He waved him on and Eret obliged, leaving him alone on the path. With a sigh, Tuffnut looked down. He was going to have to take care of this before going back to Berk. 


	13. I could beat you up, you know that right? Hicretstrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could beat you up, you know that right?

Hiccup wiped his brow, gripping the hilt of inferno tighter as he and Astrid circled each other. They were in the middle of another training session, both keen to work on their battle skills now that they had yet another enemy to take down. 

Astrid lunged forward with a battle cry, her axe raised to attack. Hiccup quickly dodged the oncoming attack, using the blade of inferno to block the blow before turning on the spot so that she had to re-adjust herself. But she had anticipated that move, knocking him to the ground until she straddled him - a victorious look upon her face. Hiccup chuckled, releasing his hold on inferno to bring his hands to her hips. 

“Well done, milady,” he grinned. Astrid smiled and got off, offering a hand to help him up. A clapping sound made them both turn to see Eret, finally back from his trip to get more supplies and looking happy to see them. Hiccup and Astrid gave him a smile, each giving him a hug despite their sweaty skin from sparring. Eret didn’t seem bothered though, in fact he looked eager to join in, rubbing both his hands together as he looked from Hiccup to Astrid.

“I’m up for a quick training session. I haven’t sparred with you two yet - not in this way anyway.“

“You can spar with Astrid,” Hiccup told him. “I’m still waiting for the feeling to return in my back from the last round.” 

Eret gave him a sympathetic smile before turning to Astrid. “What do you say love? Are you up for it? I’ve spent years wrangling dragons but don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you, I promise.” 

Astrid rolled her eyes at his cockiness. “I could beat you up, you know that right?”

Eret raised an eyebrow, getting into a battle stance to wait for her first move. Hiccup took a seat, watching his two lovers with amusement.  _ Now this should be good,  _ he thought to himself. 


	14. I’m sorry, but that was adorable - Vigstrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, but that was adorable

Viggo watched Astrid throw the axe at the tree for the umpteenth time, keeping his distance for he was aware of the foul mood she was currently in. Luckily for everyone else, the tree was receiving the brunt of her anger, instead of Ryker who she constantly butted heads with. He had agreed to take her to this island so that she could blow off some steam, instead of being trapped on the boat with nowhere to hide and vent. 

So far it seemed to be working, her frown becoming less and less defined with every successful hit to the tree. He was more than happy to sit back and watch, though it reminded him of just how dangerous she could be - especially if her memory ever returned. 

Viggo pondered his next plan to retrieve the Dragon Eye as Astrid continued, not noticing how her axe became so embedded in the tree that she was struggling to get it out. Only did he notice when she started cursing, one foot pushing off the tree trunk as she attempted to pull it free. Viggo couldn’t hold back the laughter, earning him a glare from the even angrier blonde. “Oh, I’m sorry dear, but that was adorable.” 


	15. Way to go, kiddo - Viggo, Hiccup and Astrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way to go, kiddo

Hiccup grunted as he was roughly shoved to his knees by his captor, cringing as it sent a jolt of pain through his body. His hands were bound behind him, a sack covering his head allowing him to see only darkness. But even though he couldn’t see, he knew that it was Viggo responsible and it was confirmed by the deep chuckle that came from the corner of the room. 

“Way to go, kiddo. I knew I made the right choice picking you,” Viggo told his captor. Hiccup tensed as the sack was pulled from his head, allowing him to finally see his surroundings. He was in Viggo’s boat - his quarters, he could tell because of the carefully placed Mace and Talons board set up on the desk. 

“How are you feeling, dear Hiccup?” Viggo asked, bending over to try and make eye contact. “I feel I must apologise for the rather rude awakening.” Hiccup averted his eyes angrily, there was no way he was going to play Viggo’s mind games - not today. But then his gaze settled on someone else.

“A - Astrid?” Hiccup choked, eyes wide. It certainly looked like her, except for the eyes which stared at him with an icy glare, as though he was a stranger. “What have you done to her?” he demanded. 

Viggo laughed. “Well I thought that would be obvious. I will have to remember to send Snotlout my regards for the idea. Hypnotising was not something I’ve ever considered - though I must say it’s extremely effective. And it will certainly make our little business arrangement a lot more interesting, wouldn’t you agree?” He brought a hand up to sweep the bangs away from Astrid’s face while Hiccup could only helplessly watch, dreading what his next move would be.


End file.
